


Everything Will Be OK

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: A500 [15]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: Avatar_500, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: It doesn't take much to inspire a Zuko-obsession about Aang. While meeting the last fire-bending dragons, a touch awakens a desire for Aang that Zuko could not imagine. Now, as his office and duty threaten his happiness - and the opportunity to act seems to be fading - can he find love in the arms of the only other person he wanted?
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: A500 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/20622
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Everything Will Be OK

Originally Published January 27, 2011

* * *

He knew exactly when and where and how it happened. Like every other triumph - and tragedy - of his life, he replayed the event ... again and again. Soon the want of its fulfillment formed into a new and different obsession. Obsession which threatened to consume him mind and body.

Naturally, given the war and the world, he sought to kill that urge. 

Zuko and Mai were brought into courtship and it seemed everybody celebrated that occasion. They were deeply unsatisfied. She sensed. He knew. Love between women and men was not strong enough to suppresses what the obsession awoke. 

Gods - the moment! - the instant! - that event. It stoked a desire which if known would be called a scandal. The preference was not unnatural. Rather, it was not the kind of life expected of a Fire-Lord.

Yet - he cursed at a fate that refused to be kind. Life was his. His to chose or not to chose.

The obsession - its need, its attraction - sprang out of just a little contact. A tap of fists. Neither acknowledged that touch. As their lives were endangered by dragons it should have been an afterthought.

Indeed - passing, fleeting as it was, to Zuko the bond extended beyond a few blinks of the eye. Could it be that repetition added more and more to its catalog of detail? It was like an image that evolved. Soon the memory was that they did not withdraw. That they sought each other - that their hands clutched, their fingers latched wishing to extend and savor the last iota of contact as they parted.

Zuko never felt such peace as when they touched. He could have died then and there - inside a rainbow of fire - without a worry as they were (and would be) together!

Time was slipping, slipping. Still - how to approach the subject? What to say? What to do? And what if his love were unrequited? But he had to know! And like a bolt out of the blue Zuko reached toward Aang.

"Now we are friends."

Zuko's hand fell to Aang's shoulder, then teetered somewhere between action and inaction. Until he touched the chin and raised the face - and leaned into a kiss. There had been no resistance so, emboldened, fire embraced air.

Sighs mixed with waves of warmth passing from body to body.

Startled - the crowd beyond the curtain brought them out of their hug. All of sudden aware of their actions they felt a tint of shame. Opting to look aside, away, instead of at each other.

"Ever since that day we danced with the dragons - I wanted you...."

Aang took Zuko's hand - an eternity could have been built from what that intimacy revealed. Fingers dug into knuckles until palm met palm and they felt the weight of their arms.

Aang giggled and Zuko knew that what ever happened now it would be OK.


End file.
